The Tale of a Thief
by Author-Inc
Summary: The Tale of A Thief
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale Of A Thief: Chapter One**

By: Author Inc.

"Ok, at the cover of dark, we strike." Rawzom finally finished the conversation.

"Alright, that's the plan," I said back.

A few hours later, darkness struck. We were raiding the Horse Tribe, the tribe that found Chima about 7 months ago. We were in the Horse territory, and saw the first building we would raid. Rawzom took watch on the roof while I went into the building. Then something bad happened.

"RAZAR! WE NEED TO GO"! I ran out of the building with a few pieces of Chi, which Rawzom took and put in his bag. We started running because flying would make us vulnerable to their TMGs (Tower Mounted Guns).

While we were running, we heard an Engine. They were chasing us in vehicles. We found a hiding place under a rock and ran to it, but the horses don't give up when they're stolen from. They noticed we weren't on the road anymore so they split up and went looking around. One got so close we had no choice but to kill it. I stabbed it in the neck with my knife. The horse didn't make a sound, but somehow, their leader saw it. We had to run.

Only… there were more horses on the other side of us. We couldn't fly because they had Guns and Spears.

Their leader spoke: "Well, it looks like we caught some uninvited guests. We'll see what the queen says about this."

Rawzom and I looked at each other thinking "_Queen_…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tale of a Thief: Chapter Two**

by Author, Inc.

We knew we'd had it. The queen would kill us. We were sure of it. The horses handcuffed us and took us back to their city.

At this point, it was morning and all the horses we passed by looked at us with poker faces, so we couldn't tell what they were thinking. We saw a throne with a pale blue horse on it. The leader of the horses chasing us forced us to our knees in front of the queen.

She asked: "Now why do you think you're here?"

We were both silent.

"Well, Answer!" she said with a slightly agitated voice.

Rawzom then answered: "Why don't you tell us why we're here?" The queen eyed him. "Don't aggravate her," I whispered.

She then spoke again: "I see you are a nudgey one Rawzom."

"How do you know my name" Rawzom asked.

"Laval said to watch out for two ravens by the names of Rawzom and Razar, which I assume is you two."

The only thing I could think to say was "uhhhhh yeeeaaahhh…" I said it in a little bit of a shaky voice.

"He also said that you Rawzom, were the leader of the Ravens. I guess I can take control of the ravens then if I were to…"

BANG! The Queen hit Rawzom on the head with the flat side of her sword. He was out… cold. I was stunned. I looked back at the queen of the horses.

"So, do you finally submit?" As the horse guards picked me up and took me to their dungeon, the queen spoke: "Horsiela, That's my name". That was one surprise but then when I saw who was in the dungeon, I was even more surprised.

"Scorm?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tale of a Thief: Chapter Three**

by Author, Inc.

_Hey Guys, AI here and I just want to thank **Nightshroud96** for all the ideas and comments he has put on my stories. :D With that note, TO CHAPTER 3! _

_p.s. Let me know if you want an OC in this story or have an Idea._

It was odd in the dungeon with someone other than me. I usually go on single raids. I didn't really like Scorm, and he didn't like me, but we respected each other. We both liked to steal, had the same touch of sneakiness, and generally had the same home. And we both knew what the other was thinking: _This would take teamwork._

I had been in these dungeons before and knew most of my way around. Scorm was a bit stronger and could make a big enough dent in the Iron Bars that I could reach through and unlock the door with my picklock. We snuck out at night and made our way back to the Raven camp. Everyone was surprised to see a scorpion, especially one that me and all the other tribe leaders set out to stop. I told Ralliec (The Raven's Medic) that Scorm was cut up badly from the horses.

Then, just like magic, Rawzom tapped me on the shoulder. "Razar, I want revenge." I grinned. I knew that look in Rawzom's eyes. It burned, - it burned like a fire.

We alerted the crocs that we were attacking the Horse Tribe. They said they would be "glad" to help. I didn't tell the wolves because that would just turn things into a madhouse. And I mean _mad_. I got my Dragunov (that's a sniper rifle) and got in Rawzom's black tricked out Humvee with the beak of a raven. When we arrived, we made a plan. Crocs go in melee and make the horses run. Then I would pick them off from my sniping spot.

Rawzom went with the crocs. I saw the crocs rush the horses, who in panic, started a stampede. We were attacking the non-warrior side of the horses, where the queen was at the time. I spotted her drawing her sword. I aimed. I didn't want to kill her, but to pain her. More than Rawzom, more than any other fight, I wanted to see her go down. Boom! To the leg. Boom! To the Arm. Then the last, directly at the stomach. She would live, but for days be in pain.

I then started picking off the other horses. But, being a sniper doesn't always mean you're safe. I felt an axe cover my neck. "Not again," I said to myself.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you on sight," a white eagle spoke. I could tell by the voice who it was. It was Eris. "I would have, but I could tell it was you," she said.

I tried to get out Thundax, but she got there first. Then Rawzom came up. He shot one beam at her arm, allowing me to escape and get away. We then went back to the camp.


End file.
